Sticks and Stones
by FanWoman18
Summary: Sonny's life changed when Brian raped him instead of stopping. Now he tries to cope while wanting Will back and hiding the truth of what happened. Weeks pass with no one seeing the damage inflicted on him until an encounter with Will who sees right through him. They say that sticks and stones can only break bones but can Sonny's soul mate help heal him and protect him from Brian?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sonny's life changed when Brian raped him instead of stopping. Now he tries to cope while wanting Will back and hiding the truth of what happened. Weeks pass with no one seeing the damage inflicted on him until an encounter with Will who sees right through him. They say that sticks and stones can only break bones but can Sonny's soul mate help heal him and protect him from Brian?

This goes AU at the February 1st, 2013 episode of Days of Our Lives. Basically Brian rapes Sonny instead of stopping and Sonny doesn't tell anyone but deteriorates.

 **One**

Sonny looked at himself in the mirror and what he saw disgusted him. His dark eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep and even though he had already taken a shower he still felt dirty. He looked down at his hands and saw the fading bruises on them making him flinch. He had been wearing long sleeve shirts to hide them and he no longer felt hungry anymore. He had expected somebody to ask what was wrong but nobody did because they all suspected that he was just upset from the fiasco with Will. They couldn't be more wrong because the problem wasn't Will but instead Brian a man everybody was charmed by. Sonny knew better now though just like he knew that he had been too weak to fight back leaving him damaged completely.

 _February 1, 2013_

 _Sonny was putting everything into the kiss with Brian but it didn't feel right. He just kept flashing back to his time with Will and he knew that despite being hurt by the blonde he was still in love with Will. He felt Brian's hands went to his belt and he knew that he had to stop this before it went too far. Sonny pushed the hands away and sat up trying to catch his breath so he could explain to Brian what was going on._

" _I can't," Sonny finally got out going to move off the bed only to be grabbed from behind and pulled down._

" _Yes you can," he said with a smirk and a look of determination._

" _No Brian," the brunette said trying to fight he way out._

 _Sonny was finally able to get free and flew off the bed landing on the floor but he didn't get far before Brian had jumped on him wrapping his hands around his throat and slamming his head down on the floor. Sonny felt dazed by the way his head had hit and the lack of oxygen making him go limp. Brian used the opportunity to pick him up and throw him on the bed. Dark eyes went wide when he his hands being tied and he started fighting back but the other man was too strong. He kicked out when Brian started to remove his jeans but it was useless and he felt himself start to cry._

" _Everything will be alright once this happens. You will forget about Will Horton. This will be good for you so stop fighting it," Brian told him smoothly like he was trying to excuse what he was going to do to him._

 _Sonny opened his mouth to scream out only to have a hand cover it giving him a dark look. He kept fighting even as he felt himself being turned on his stomach but it was useless. The moment that Sonny felt Brian about to enter him he closed his eyes and tried to let his mind disappear knowing he couldn't stop this no matter how much he wanted to. His mind went to a place where Will and he were happy and he wasn't being hurt by someone he was supposed to call a friend._

Sonny shook his head trying not to think of that night and they way his world was crumbling down around him but nothing worked. He felt bile rise in his throat and he hurried to the toilet as he got sick despite not having that much food in his stomach. He let the sobs escape him as he leaned his head against the lid of the toilet and tried to stop the memories from overwhelming him wishing that he could feel Will's arms wrapping around him once more but that was a pipe dream. Will would no longer want him once he found out the truth and he was too afraid to tell him.

~Sticks and Stones~

Will walked into the coffee shop for the first time in weeks after having gotten the present from Sonny but he also didn't want to get his hopes up. The present could have been sent before their breakup and so he didn't want to pressure his ex but he also needed to know for sure. The blonde frowned when he saw Sonny and was concerned. Sonny had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and he looked like he lost a lot of weight. Will watched his ex flinch when he was startled from behind by one of the baristas.

"The stress must be getting to him," a voice said and the blonde turned to see his friend T standing there looking concerned as well.

"Yeah it's the stress," Will told him thinking this was his fault.

Will saw the look that T was giving him but ignored it as he walked back out of the shop not wanting to add more stress into Sonny's life considering everything that had happened between them because of his lies. The blonde stopped outside the door trying to process the pain that he had caused the man he loved and he wanted to cry. He had broken Sonny and he refused to break him even more by asking for a second chance. Will left not knowing that he was not the reason that Sonny was broken.

~Sticks and Stones~

Sonny hated the way he flinched when Laura had bumped into him from behind but he hadn't been able to help it. It felt like he was fighting a losing battle and wished somebody would save him from the pain; make it stop so he didn't have to deal with it anymore. He heard a throat clear and was able to hold back from flinching but he tensed trying not to freak out. Sonny turned to see the concerned eyes of T and he sighed relaxing slightly but not completely.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked surprising Sonny.

"I'm fine," the brunette tried to say putting on a mask but he was shocked to see that T was not buying it and was going to call him out on it making him the first person to do so.

"No you aren't Sonny," T said angry that he was acting like he was, "You look like you haven't slept in weeks and you look like you haven't eaten in the same amount of time. I thought it was stress and even told Will when he was here a minute ago but I'm not stupid despite what many say. You are flinching away from pretty much everybody's touch."

"Will was here?" Sonny asked trying to ignore the fact that someone was starting to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Yeah he left though probably thinking it was his fault you were like this," T answered sounding concerned.

Sonny tightened his grip on the counter wanting to cry because it was not Will's fault and all he wanted was the man he loved to wrap him in his arms and make everything better. He couldn't deal with the look that T was giving him and so he turned to Laura asking her to watch the place for a little while. He left in a hurry grabbing his coat as he became desperate to find Will wanting to see what he wanted. He needed to be in his presence even if they weren't together knowing that the blonde wouldn't want him because of what happened to him. He didn't even look where he was going so he bumped into somebody flinching back but hands caught him making him freeze. Sonny looked up to find himself in a secluded spot with his worst nightmare not seeing a way to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Sonny felt Brian's hands around his arms gripping them tightly and he just froze. He didn't know what to do and he kept flashing back to that night when things had gone so wrong. He saw the smirk on the other man's face and all Sonny wanted to do was run. He went to finally pull away but his rapist kept a firm grip on him so tight that it was bruising making him remember all that this man had done to him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Brian said a smirk stuck firmly on his face.

"Let go of me," Sonny said so weakly it sounded like a whisper and he tried to pull his arms out of the other man's grip.

"I don't think so. You and I have some unfinished business Sonny," the blue eyed man told him.

Sonny didn't say a word instead he found himself starring into blue eyes but they were not the ones he loved or wanted. Brian's eyes were more of a grey blue with a green hint to them and they were cold. Will's blue eyes were like an ocean making him want to get lost in them because he knew he would be safe and loved.

"We don't have anything to talk about Brian not after what you have done to me. Now get away from me," Sonny yelled struggling against the hold he found himself in.

"He said to let go of him," a cold voice ordered.

Sonny nearly sobbed in relief when he found that the person rescuing him was Chad. He didn't know if it was the fact that his friend was a DiMera or the fact he was not somebody to be messed with but it was enough to make Brian let go of him. He curled in on himself seeing the look in Brian's eyes as he watched away knowing that he was never going to give up. Sonny found himself unable to look up into his friend's eyes knowing that Chad would want answers, ones that he did not think he could give.

"Sonny you need to tell me what is going on," Chad begged knowing that it wasn't anything good.

"It's nothing," he tried to throw out but his friend was not having any of it.

"Sonny it is not nothing. I have seen the way that you have deteriorated in the past couple weeks. You've lost weight, you flinch when someone grabs you and so many other things that the list just goes on. You are my best friend Sonny and I can only help you if you tell me what is going on," Chad told his friend wanting to wrap him in his arms and help him because something was wrong with his friend he could see it.

"You would hate me once you knew so just stop," the dark eyed man tried to protest knowing that it was a weak argument but he was afraid.

"My father has done more things than I can even fathom but I will never truly hate him. Nothing you tell me will make me hate you," the young DiMera tried to reassure his friend.

"I was raped. He raped me and I wasn't strong enough to stop him," Sonny finally broke sobbing.

Chad felt himself tense once the words were spoken knowing immediately who his friend was talking about. He felt red fill his vision and wanted to go find Brian making him pay but then he saw the way that his friend was sobbing like he had nothing left to live for and he knew that killing Brian would have to wait. He carefully wrapped his arms around Sonny hating that his friend flinched at the touch but just as Chad was about to pull away Sonny seemed to melt into the embrace sobbing his heart out. Chad knew one thing and that was Brian would pay for what he had done even if it was the last thing he ever did.

~Sticks and Stones~

Chad sighed knowing that he would probably not be welcomed in the Kiriakis mansion but he had to try. Victor was just as powerful as his father and if anyone would be able to help him take down Brian then it would be the Kiriakis Patriarch. He knocked on the door and sighed seeing that it was Henderson that answered.

"I need to see Victor. Tell him it concerns Sonny and that it's important," Chad said before the butler could say anything else.

"Wait here," the butler ordered leaving him in the entrance.

Chad was nervous hoping that this wasn't a mistake but he had to take a chance because Sonny mattered and no one should have to go through what he did. He clenched his fists trying to reign in his anger because he had to be smart about this. This couldn't be like last time when he tried to get even with Gabi when he spun out of control like a freight train. This time he had to be smarter because Sonny was more important and this mattered. He followed Henderson in and saw the glare that Victor sent him but he ignored it determined to find justice for his friend.

"What business does a DiMera have with me?" Victor asked curious but also trying to be polite since he knew that this was Sonny's friend and he hadn't really given him much reason to be suspicious of him.

"I need your help making sure that Sonny is safe," Chad began with knowing that would catch the older man's attention.

"And pray tell how is Sonny in danger to begin with?" Victor ordered his voice cold but also showing his anger.

"There's a man. His name is Brian and I don't know his last name but he hurt Sonny. A couple of weeks ago he did something unforgivable to Sonny and now he's tormenting him. Sonny has lost weight, he barely sleeps let alone eats and he flinches from everyone's touch," Chad explained.

"I suggest you tell me the whole story now Chad," the Kiriakis Patriarch ordered.

Victor listened and felt himself grow angry at the words that were spoken. He stood tall but a part of him wanted to cry for the tragedy his grandnephew was going through. He narrowed his eyes and growled swearing that this Brian was going to regret the day he crossed the Kiriakis family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Sonny didn't know whether to feel grateful for telling Chad or to hate that he did. His friend loved him and never once treated him like he was ugly or dirty but he was also acting like he would break at any second. Sonny supposed that he would considering that he was still not really sleeping and every time someone came up behind him he tensed flashing back but he pushed on wanting to just forget everything. He looked over as the door opened and he saw his Uncle Victor walked through with a concerned look on his face.

"Sonny can we talk privately?" his uncle asked him stepping up to the counter.

"Sure," he answered with a frown sending a look to Chad who shrugged at him but seemed to know more than he said.

"Chad came to see me the other day," Victor started once the office door closed and Sonny tensed his eyes closing in shame as realization came to him.

"He told you," he whispered wanting to cry for being so weak.

"My boy," Victor said surprising him by pulling him into his arms, "None of this is your fault and he won't hurt you ever again."

"I should have been stronger," Sonny told the patriarch feeling like a failure.

"You are the strongest person I know Sonny and you are the best of this family never doubt that," the older man reassured holding his great nephew to him tightly a deadly look in his eyes.

Sonny couldn't help but fall apart once again in the arms of the man he looked up to so much. He felt his uncle run an up and down his back in a soothing motion the hold tightened. He had never felt safe not since that night and while the words his uncle spoke reassured him greatly he still felt like he wasn't safe. The one person that could make him safe would never be his again not after everything that happened and that knowledge made him cry even harder.

~Sticks and Stones~

Brian knew that Chad was planning something and that he would probably be dead by the end of the week so he had to make contingency plans. Chad was only doing this for Sonny so the only way to truly make sure that what happened would never be forgotten would be for the whole world to know about that night. He smirked when he looked down at his cell phone and saw that the youngest DiMera had sent a text demanding a meeting.

"Soon everyone will know just how broken Sonny Kiriakis is," he whispered knowing that this would destroy Sonny but it would be worth it in the end.

~Sticks and Stones~

Will tapped his pen against the desk in his dorm trying not to think about the disaster that was his life. He had lost the man he loved due to his own stupidity and it was the reason that Sonny was so depressed looking lifeless. Nick and Gabi were trying to cut him out of his daughter's life and for some reason the fact that Nick was a homophobic asshole didn't help matters at all. A knock sounded on the door and he sighed knowing he had to study but it seemed like life just wasn't letting him anymore. He frowned when he opened the door and was met with the sight of Chad standing there waiting impatiently.

"Can I come in?" he asked giving him a cold look.

"Sure," he mumbled stepping aside.

"We need to talk," the youngest DiMera started in turning to look at him with his arms crossed.

"What about Chad?" Will asked not wanting to deal with anything anymore.

"It involves Sonny and how he needs you," was the answer he received surprising him.

"No he doesn't Chad. I saw how depressed he was earlier this week and I know it's my fault," the blonde denied shaking his head in denial not wanting to have hope.

"Look Sonny isn't depressed because of you. Brian is bothering him and he wants you back but he's afraid. You need to go talk to him and I swear to God it you don't all it's going to do is show just how much you don't love him," Chad yelled tired of hearing Will have a pity party.

Will opened his mouth to ask what the hell Chad was talking about only the youngest DiMera stormed out before another word could be said. The blonde stood there for a minute trying to process everything and wondered what was going on. He shook his head and sat back down at his desk ignoring the urge to go to Sonny. Soon Will found that he couldn't ignore the urge any longer and he decided to take Chad's advice if only so he could have closure.

~Sticks and Stones~

Sonny was alone as he closed down the café trying not to break down or freak out. He didn't want to let what happened control his life but it wasn't working. He was afraid of shutting the lights off, he had nightmares and every time someone came up behind him he freaked out. Chad and Uncle Victor tried to help him but it didn't work because he still didn't feel safe. The door opened and he tensed turning to tell the person to leave only to freeze when he saw Will.

"Hey," he whispered clenching his hands fighting the urge to fall into Will's arms.

"So Chad came to see me and pretty much said that we needed to talk," the blonde started.

"Is that all he said?" Sonny asked afraid fighting the urge to cry once again.

"He told me that the reason you were depressed wasn't because of me but because Brian was bothering you though I have to say you look like death warmed over," Will said a frown on his face and he came up to Sonny trying to cup his face.

Sonny couldn't help his reaction he flinched jumping back flashing back to that night and he hated it. He fought through it opening his mouth to say something only to find Will starring at him in horror and realization. The brunette closed his eyes fighting tears knowing that the man he loved knew the truth and now wouldn't want him.

"Jesus Christ," the blonde said horrified knowing exactly what happened to Sonny, "You were raped."

Will waited for some type of answer instead he watched as the man he loved let out a broken sob. The sound broke his heart because Sonny was so strong and so sure of himself that he inspired Will to be a better man yet here he stood breaking apart by the seams because of one horrible act. The blonde approached carefully not knowing if his touch would be welcomed and he slowly wrapped one arm around the brunette waiting to see what would happen sighing in relief when Sonny collapsed into his arms gripping his shirt tightly. Will didn't know many things nor did he know how he was going to handle this but he knew that he was going to do whatever it took to help the man he loved no matter what.

"I'm here," Will reassured holding him tightly wishing he could fix this whole thing and he felt Sonny shake his head in denial, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sonny wanted to believe him but he was dirty now and there was no way that Will could possibly want him. He knew it wasn't fair but he never wanted to let Will go because for the first time in weeks since his attack he felt safe. Sonny gripped his shirt tightly in an iron grip knowing selfishly that he never wanted to let go of him but a fear ran through him that just maybe this was some joke and Will would leave him when he realized how dirty and broken he was.


End file.
